ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Master Detective
is an American animated action-adventure-mystery superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on WB Kids on March 1st, 2020. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Batman solving mysteries and fighting dangerous villains. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the tough, brooding, and slightly paranoid CEO of Wayne Enterprises who double acts as a caped crusader out to stop crime in Gotham and to avenge his parents' death. Supporting *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a brave and mildly sarcastic orphaned acrobat who is under Bruce's wing and becomes his apprentice. Later on in the series, he leaves Bruce's side after an argument. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Com. Gordon's intelligent daughter who doubles as a crime-fighter and master hacker. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by ) - Bruce's second protégé who eventually TBD. *'Cassandra "Cass" Cain/Orphan' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - the daughter of two League of Assassins members who never taught her to speak, instead teaching her "the language of violence". *'Caroline "Carrie" Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - an incredibly intelligent young boy who manages to deduce Batman's identity. *'Stephanie "Steph" Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - the daughter of the villainous Cluemaster who decides to "spoil" the schemes of criminals. *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - Bruce's loyal butler and father figure who helps him with information and protects him from his own arrogance. *'Com. James "Jim" Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the head of the GCPD who is known for constantly doing things and making things be done "by the book." **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a hardboiled cop with a somewhat inflated ego that isn't a fan of Batman and makes this fact very obvious. **'Det. Ellen Yin' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - a detective and a close ally of Batman's who he uses as an informant and who originally dislikes him quite a bit. *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - Com. Gordon's ex-wife and the mother of his children who has a complicated relationship with Gordon. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - Wayne Enterprises' resourceful head of technology who is responsible for creating most of Batman's equipment. **'Luke Fox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Bruce Wayne's ex-''fiancée'' who is a traveling painter and a member of the peace corps. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a flirtatious and sneaky jewel thief who doubles as a secretary at Wayne Enterprises, being a friend to Bruce since their teen years, having a very complicated relationship with each other. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Holly Robinson' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Selina's friend who aids her sometimes in her TBD. *'Victor "Vic" Sage/Question' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Det. Renee Montoya' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Helena Bertinelli/Huntress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Richard Kind) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and , respectively) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mysterious clown who is obsessed with anarchy and Batman, claiming they are destined to be the perfect enemies. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a geeky former psychiatrist who becomes Joker's henchgirl and "lover", helping him to achieve his goals. **'Marian Drews/Harlequin' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a TBD bank teller who, after getting robbed by the Joker, becomes rather lusty of TBD. the manipulative partner thing to her *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who becomes obsessed with Batman and TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a rather handsome mob boss who is TBD. **'Jay, Lark and Raven' (all voiced by Tara Platt) - the Penguin's employees who help him in both his legitimate and his illegal businesses. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Eduardo Dorrance/Bane' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Nathaniel Barnes/Executioner' (voiced by ) - a former captain of the GCPD who grows vengeful of the Department and aims to purge all criminals and cops. *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a scientist who TBD. *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Ethan Bennett/Clayface' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce's best friend and former detective who after an encounter with the Executioner, becomes a monster out to take down anyone who messes with him. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Peyton Riley/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Scarface' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Prof. Achilles Milo' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Mary Dahl/Baby Doll' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Condiment King' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Shame' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Edgar Heed/Egghead' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Marsha Jackson/Marsha, Queen of Diamonds' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Natalia Knight/Nocturna' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Tobias Whale' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * *'Charles "Chuck" Brown/Kite Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jarvis Kord' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD * Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Trivia *There are several nods to other adaptions to Batman. **It's strongly implied that Dick and Barbara have a crush on each other, but they also are too stubborn to admit it to each other. **Carrie is introduced as Robin during Bruce's prime rather than after him becoming older like The Dark Knight Returns. **The character of the Executioner was originally from Gotham. **The character of Marian Drews was originally from Batman: White Knight. **The show's version of Barbara's mother is strongly influenced by her Gotham counterpart, although being more sympathetic. **The Joker is portrayed as a blend of Joaquin Phoenix's physique, Heath Ledger's makeup and clothing, Cameron Monaghan and Mark Hamill's personality and Jack Nicholson's voice. **Harley is also portrayed as a blend of different versions of her, including Jenny Slate's (as a blonde) physique, Margot Robbie's makeup, Super Hero Girls' clothing and Arkham's personality. **The show's version of the Penguin is similar to Telltale's and Gotham's versions. ** **Some villains from the 1960s series are reintroduced and modernized. ** Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Batman Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-PG-V Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas